


Operation Day

by JackMcGarrett



Series: East Side Story [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Baggage, Family Feels, Family Issues, Medical Procedures, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Not Beta Read, Protective Josh Russo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: It's the day of the operation. Eric not only has his Uncle Josh for support, but he had Maddie and the 118. He's not sure how but he's very thankful to have them.~~~~Josh is very protective of Eric and isn't scared or ashamed to stand up to his brother as needed to defend Eric's wishes.
Relationships: Eric "E-Train" Russo & Josh Russo
Series: East Side Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Operation Day

“Thanks again for covering for me,” Chim told Hen.

“Hey, no problem. You know I got you.” Hen replied while playfully punching his shoulder. 

“I do. But I also know you and Karen are adjusting to a new normal, but Maddie and I really appreciate this.” Chim told her with a smile as they approached the rest of the team up by the couches. “Josh too.”

This was the first Eddie was hearing of this, so he looked with concern between the two of them, “Everything okay?”

Buck came up from changing, having the day off as well to be there for Maddie and Josh too. “Yeah. Just found someone who’s a worse parent than my folks.” 

“Easy Buck,” Bobby said gently in that fatherly way of his. 

“He is being easy, Cap. This guy’s a dick. And that’s  _ way _ too kind of a wording. He bails on his kid his whole life and only comes back when the kid from his  _ bett-second _ marriage is in need of an organ!” Chim exclaimed. It struck a personal chord for Chim when Maddie explained the situation and asked if he would be there for emotional and possible physical support. 

With how much Hen, Bobby, and Eddie loved their kids and couldn’t imagine not ever being there by choice, this guy wasn’t winning favor with the 118. 

“Who is this guy again? And what’s going on?” Eddie asked. He doesn’t bother to ask why they were helping. If a kid was involved and needed help, that was enough of an answer. 

“Josh, Maddie’s friend from dispatch,” Buck began. When Eddie nodded that he remembered who that was, Buck continued. “Right, so that guy is his estranged brother. His nephew, Eric, agreed to be the donor but doesn’t want interaction with his father.” 

“Or to meet the rest of the family. Maddie’s helping it all be arranged. We’re going to be there in support of both Josh and Eric.” Chim added. 

“What about Eric’s other family? From his mother’s side.” Bobby asked. 

“They don’t know he’s doing this. After this is done, it’s a definite closed chapter in Eric’s book. His choice. He feels he can deal with telling his family that once it’s done.” Chim replied. 

“Hence the Buckley sibling support party,” Buck said as he patted Chim on the back lightly. This scenario was hitting chords with all of them on different levels. Chim felt a very strong connection to Eric already and they haven’t met yet. Buck knew he had to go because Maddie tended to get very passionate and over-protective, especially of Josh since the dispatch hostage situation. Chim might also try to use Eric’s father as a surrogate for his own father since their stories parallel in some ways. 

“Keep us posted. If you need us for any reason, let us know.” Hen reminded them. 

Buck and Chim nodded. Chim looked at his watch before he gently nudged Buck with his elbow. “Come on. Eric and Josh will be at the hospital already with Maddie.” 

“Stay strong and keep a level head,” Bobby told them before they left. 

* * *

“We stopped for some strong coffee and an assortment of donuts for the wait,” Buck said as he and Chim approached where Josh and Maddie were waiting. 

“Thank you,” Josh said quietly as he accepted his coffee. 

“What’d we miss?” Chim asked as he took a seat next to Maddie. 

They were in their own little corner of the waiting room. The chairs were simple armchairs, which was a step better than a plastic chair but just barely. They had a table between the four chairs where their coffee, donuts, phones, and Maddie’s purse sat. There was an outlet near with a charger already in it and charging up Maddie’s phone. 

“They prepped him for surgery. Gave us a rundown and estimate of what would be happening and how long. The monitor over there is color-coded and they gave us Eric’s operation number. Any more specific questions we can ask the receptionist.” Josh summarized. 

“He didn’t have to see...anyone?” Buck asked tentatively. 

Maddie shook her head. “He was taken to the operation room with a time difference and knocked out before reaching there. They’re aware and will be made aware again around the time it’s supposed to be over to make sure Eric doesn’t come across them in recovery. Though he’ll still be pretty out of it, and by then Josh and I will be by his side to keep guard. So...all good.” 

Josh gave Maddie a thankful smile. “You’re the best. I owe you big time.” 

“We’re family.” She told him. 

* * *

Waiting sucked. 

It felt eternal. There were very few updates to be given. Though Maddie did go to the nurse at the station about half an hour before the estimated finished time to remind them of Eric’s request. 

Finally...the doctor came to find them. All four of them stood and waited anxiously for the results. 

“The surgery went well.” The doctor told them with a small smile. As they all sighed with relief he continued, “He’ll stay for recovery and then be moved to his own room and stay overnight. We’ll see how he bears up in the morning before giving him a better estimate of when he can be discharged.” 

“Can I see him?” Josh asked. 

“He’s in recovery right now. The nurses there will be helping him wake up and make sure everything’s okay before taking him to his room. Someone will come and get you shortly. He’ll need rest, so no more than two people at a time.” 

They began to talk about what they could bring Josh and Eric, or what they needed to do to prep Josh’s place for Eric better. Even if he would be okay to be discharged, it would be a bit before he’ll be cleared to go back to Hawaii. Josh has already told him he could stay with him during his recovery. 

“Josh.” 

Josh stilled as he looked over and saw his brother. It’s been years but he still recognized him without trouble. 

“Gabe.” Confronting his past like this wasn’t something he had planned for. There wasn’t any big plan or speech, because this wasn’t about him. Protecting Eric and his wishes gave Josh the strength he doubted he’d have if ever come to face to face with his brother again. “What are you doing here?”

“I...the surgery’s over. They said it went well for both of them. But I wanted to make sure he’s okay…”

“After years of nothing until he had something you needed,” Chim growled. 

Buck placed a hand on Chim’s shoulder and give it a squeeze to help him remember a bit of where he was. “Easy.” 

“This doesn’t concern any of you,” Gabe told them.

“Actually it does,” Maddie said, matter of factly. “Eric specifically requested to not have to see you or the receiving patient. Honor his wish.” 

“He’s my son!” Gabe exclaimed. 

“That wasn’t enough for you to visit. To call. You contacted him with a damn postcard!” Josh stepped away from the group to stand in front of his brother. “Eric’s made a life for himself. He’s good! Without your help! He’s given you  _ way _ more than you’ve ever given him! For your information, I won’t be damned for who I choose to love...but I will be damned if I break my promise to him. You have no explanation that’ll fix what you’ve done. No amount of sorry will ever make this right. You owe a debt you can’t repay...but have some fucking decency and leave Eric alone. You’ve been pretty good at it so far.” 

Josh expected to be punched. But he was so wired and overwhelmed with overprotectiveness that he didn’t even care. So when Gabe turned away, look of shock on his face, it felt somewhat anti-climatic. 

Still, he collapsed into the group’s arms. Maddie hugged him super tightly, “That was so badass of you. I’m so proud!” 

Josh just let out a shaky breath before getting called over the nurse to follow them to where Eric was in recovery. 

Eric was slowly waking up, and Josh smiled gently at him as he reached for his nephew’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Hey…” 

Eric squeezed his hand back in response and groaned, “Feel...sick.” 

“That’s normal.” The nurse told them. They were there to help Eric sit up, as he did he _did_ puke, but they got him cleaned up pretty quick. The nurse smiled gently at him as they said, “Bet your mouth’s pretty dry. How about some juice?” 

“Yes please…” Eric mumbled. 

“Orange or apple?” 

“Apple,” Eric answered. 

The nurse excused themselves for a bit and that gave Josh and Eric a moment. 

“They’re going to keep you overnight. I’ll be here with you. You did good, Eric. More than. Soon you can rest in your room.” Josh told him. The next time Eric woke up they would have to probably talk about telling his maternal side of the family. But for now, he waited by Eric’s side as he drank his juice and then was moved to his own room. 

As Eric’s made as comfortable as possible, he meets Josh’s friends. They introduce themselves, but Eric’s so tired and fuzzy minded, he’ll need a reminder in the morning. 

* * *

The next time he wakes up, his room is full of balloons, flowers, and there get-well cards on the windowsill. He feels a bit of a panic for a moment, thinking that Josh had called his family while he was out. 

“Hey, whoa! Easy. It’s okay...you’re okay Eric,” Josh told him when he tried to get up. 

“My...m-my family?” 

Josh looked at him weirdly for a moment before it clicked, “Oh, no! I haven’t...I haven’t called them yet. These are all from the 118. Plus Maddie and Su from dispatch, and also a handmade card from the kids of some of the firefighters.”

“Oh,” Eric said as he settled back into his bed. 

“Are you in pain?” Josh asked. 

“Uh...I ache. But it’s not terrible.” Eric replied. 

“The nurses have been giving you medication. If you need more we can call them…” Josh paused before he said, “I know you’re still coming out of it, but... _ have _ you considered when you wanna call someone?” 

Eric sighed. The deed was done and sooner or later they’d be asking questions when he doesn’t turn up to work. 

“Can we wait til I’m outta here?” He hated that he sounded somewhat scared. He wanted to put it to being exhausted, but part of him was very nervous about his family’s reaction to his choices. 

Josh must have sensed it, as he gave Eric’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Okay, let’s focus on that. Getting you well enough to get discharged and moved into my spare bedroom. Word of warning….you’re going to be meeting the 118 properly. So rest up. That’s going to need a lot of energy.” 

Eric was very tired. He didn’t want to avoid his family, he really wanted them with him right now, but he just needed a moment to breathe. So he was thankful, feeling safe, and secure enough to fall asleep again. 

* * *

Josh paced back and forth for what seemed like a short eternity before he pressed the phone icon on his phone. When someone picked up, he took a moment before he sighed and answered, “Daniel Williams? Hi...it’s Josh Russo. Gabe’s brother. Eric’s...fine. He’s in LA with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The medical stuff is based on my personal experiences with having big medical operations and being the caretaker of someone who has undergone big medical operations. They can all vary though, depending on said operation, place of operation,condition, and hospital.


End file.
